


LIVE PODFIC PANEL

by forzandopod, klb, LadyofMisrule, Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea), Shmaylor, Syr



Series: Podfication 2016 [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audience Participation, Audio Only, Gen, Podfication 2016, Radio Interview, Sound Effects, live performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: Original Radio Interviewer gets the job we all want: Interviewing the Ghostbusters (Holtzmann! Squeee!)A LIVE performance of an Original Ghostbusters fic by Syr for the LIVE podfic Panel at Podfication 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the recording of the LIVE Podfic Panel at Podfication2016. It was a blast! Thanks so much to everyone who participated :)
> 
> Thanks to Syr for writing this!

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Ghostbusters/LIVE%20Podfic%20Panel.mp3) | 14:53 | 20.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
